Callie Torres/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 2 CalliePromo2-1.jpg CalliePromo2-2.jpg Season 3 callie-promo-3-1.jpg callie-promo-3-2.jpg callie-promo-3-3.jpg callie-promo-3-4.jpg callie-promo-3-5.jpg callie-promo-3-6.jpg callie-promo-3-7.jpg Season 4 GAS4CallieTorres1.jpg GAS4CallieTorres2.jpg GAS4CallieTorres3.jpg GAS4CallieTorres4.jpg GAS4CallieTorres5.jpg GAS4CallieTorres6.jpg Season 6 GAS6CallieTorres1.jpg GAS6CallieTorres2.jpg GAS6CallieTorres3.jpg GAS6CallieTorres4.jpg GAS6CallieTorres5.jpg GAS6CallieTorres6.jpg GAS6CallieTorres7.jpg GAS6CallieTorres8.jpg GAS6CallieTorres9.jpg GAS6CallieTorres10.jpg GAS6CallieTorres11.jpg Season 7 CallieTorres1S7.jpg CallieTorres2S7.jpg CallieTorres3S7.jpg CallieTorres4S7.jpg CallieTorres5S7.jpg Season 9 CallieTorresS9.jpg GAS9CallieTorres2.jpg GAS9CallieTorres3.jpg GAS9CallieTorres4.jpg GAS9CallieTorres5.jpg GAS9CallieTorres6.jpg Season 10 CallieTorresS10.jpg CallieTorresS101.jpg CallieTorresS102.jpg CallieTorresS103.jpg Screenshots 219CallieTorres.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220CallieTorres.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221CallieTorres.png|Superstition 222CallieTorres.png|The Name of the Game 223CallieTorres.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224CallieTorres.png|Damage Case 225CallieTorres.png|17 Seconds 227CallieTorres.png|Losing My Religion 301CallieTorres.png|Time Has Come Today 302CallieTorres.png|I Am a Tree 303CallieTorres.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304CallieTorres.png|What I Am 305CallieTorres.png|Oh, the Guilt 306CallieTorres.png|Let the Angels Commit 307CallieTorres.png|Where the Boys Are 308CallieTorres.png|Staring at the Sun 309CallieTorres.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310CallieTorres.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311CallieTorres.png|Six Days, Part 1 312CallieTorres.png|Six Days, Part 2 313CallieTorres.png|Great Expectations 314CallieTorres.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315CallieTorres.png|Walk on Water 316CallieTorres.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317CallieTorres.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318CallieTorres.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319CallieTorres.png|My Favorite Mistake 320CallieTorres.png|Time After Time 321CallieTorres.png|Desire 322CallieTorres.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323CallieTorres.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324CallieTorres.png|Testing 1-2-3 325CallieTorres.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401CallieTorres.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402CallieTorres.png|Love/Addiction 403CallieTorres.png|Let the Truth Sting 404CallieTorres.png|The Heart of the Matter 405CallieTorres.png|Haunt You Every Day 406CallieTorres.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407CallieTorres.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408CallieTorres.png|Forever Young 409CallieTorres.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410CallieTorres.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411CallieTorres.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412CallieTorres.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413CallieTorres.png|Piece of My Heart 414CallieTorres.png|The Becoming 415CallieTorres.png|Losing My Mind 416CallieTorres.png|Freedom, Part 1 417CallieTorres.png|Freedom, Part 2 501CallieTorres.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502CallieTorres.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503CallieTorres.png|Here Comes the Flood 504CallieTorres.png|Brave New World 505CallieTorres.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506CallieTorres.png|Life During Wartime 507CallieTorres.png|Rise Up 508CallieTorres.png|These Ties That Bind 509CallieTorres.png|In the Midnight Hour 510CallieTorres.png|All By Myself 511CallieTorres.png|Wish You Were Here 512CallieTorres.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513CallieTorres.png|Stairway to Heaven 514CallieTorres.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515CallieTorres.png|Before and After 516CallieTorres.png|An Honest Mistake 517CallieTorres.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518CallieTorres.png|Stand By Me 519CallieTorres.png|Elevator Love Letter 520CallieTorres.png|Sweet Surrender 521CallieTorres.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522CallieTorres.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523CallieTorres.png|Here's to Future Days 524CallieTorres.png|Now or Never 6x01CallieTorres.png|Good Mourning 6x02CallieTorres.png|Goodbye 6x03CallieTorres.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04CallieTorres.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05CallieTorres.png|Invasion 6x06CallieTorres.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07CallieTorres.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08CallieTorres.png|Invest in Love 6x09CallieTorres.png|New History 6x10CallieTorres.png|Holidaze 6x11CallieTorres.png|Blink 6x12CallieTorres.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13CallieTorres.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14CallieTorres.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15CallieTorres.png|The Time Warp 6x16CallieTorres.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17CallieTorres.png|Push 6x18CallieTorres.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19CallieTorres.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20CallieTorres.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21CallieTorres.png|How Insensitive 6x22CallieTorres.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23CallieTorres.png|Sanctuary 6x24CallieTorres.png|Death and All His Friends 701CallieTorres.png|With You I'm Born Again 702CallieTorres.png|Shock to the System 7x03CallieTorres.png|Superfreak 704CallieTorres.png|Can't Fight Biology 705CallieTorres.png|Almost Grown 706CallieTorres.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07CallieTorres.png|That's Me Trying 7x08CallieTorres.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09CallieTorres.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10CallieTorres.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11CallieTorres.png|Disarm 7x12CallieTorres.png|Start Me Up 7x13CallieTorres.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14CallieTorres.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15CallieTorres.png|Golden Hour 716CallieTorres.png|Not Responsible 7x17CallieTorres.png|This is How We Do It 7x18CallieTorres.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19CallieTorres.png|It's a Long Way Back 720CallieTorres.png|White Wedding 7x21CallieTorres.png|I Will Survive 7x22CallieTorres.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801CallieTorres.png|Free Falling 802CallieTorres.png|She's Gone 803CallieTorres.png|Take the Lead 804CallieTorres.png|What is It About Men 805CallieTorres.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806CallieTorres.png|Poker Face 807CallieTorres.png|Put Me In, Coach 808CallieTorres.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809CallieTorres.png|Dark Was the Night 810CallieTorres.png|Suddenly 811CallieTorres.png|This Magic Moment 812CallieTorres.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813CallieTorres.png|If/Then 814CallieTorres.png|All You Need is Love 815CallieTorres.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816CallieTorres.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817CallieTorres.png|One Step Too Far 818CallieTorres.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819CallieTorres.png|Support System 820CallieTorres.png|The Girl with No Name 821CallieTorres.png|Moment of Truth 822CallieTorres.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823CallieTorres.png|Migration 8x24CallieTorres.png|Flight 9x01CallieTorres.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02CallieTorres.png|Remember the Time 9x03CallieTorres.png|Love the One You're With 9x04CallieTorres.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05CallieTorres.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06CallieTorres.png|Second Opinion 9x07CallieTorres.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08CallieTorres.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09CallieTorres.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10CallieTorres.png|Things We Said Today 9x11CallieTorres.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12CallieTorres.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13CallieTorres.png|Bad Blood 9x14CallieTorres.png|The Face of Change 9x15CallieTorres.png|Hard Bargain 9x16CallieTorres.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17CallieTorres.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18CallieTorres.png|Idle Hands 9x19CallieTorres.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20CallieTorres.png|She's Killing Me 9x21CallieTorres.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22CallieTorres.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23CallieTorres.png|Readiness is All 9x24CallieTorres.png|Perfect Storm 10x01CallieTorres.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02CallieTorres.png|I Want You With Me 10x03CallieTorres.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04CallieTorres.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05CallieTorres.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06CallieTorres.png|Map of You 10x07CallieTorres.png|Thriller 10x08CallieTorres.png|Two Against One 10x09CallieTorres.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10CallieTorres.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11CallieTorres.png|Man on the Moon 10x12CallieTorres.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13CallieTorres.png|Take It Back 10x14CallieTorres.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15CallieTorres.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16CallieTorres.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17CallieTorres.png|Do You Know? 10x18CallieTorres.png|You Be Illin' 10x19CallieTorres.png|I'm Winning 10x20CallieTorres.png|Go It Alone 10x21CallieTorres.png|Change of Heart 10x22CallieTorres.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23CallieTorres.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24CallieTorres.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01CallieTorres.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02CallieTorres.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03CallieTorres.png|Got to Be Real 11x05CallieTorres.png|Bend & Break 11x06CallieTorres.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07CallieTorres.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08CallieTorres.png|Risk 11x09CallieTorres.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10CallieTorres.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11CallieTorres.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12CallieTorres.png|The Great Pretender 11x13CallieTorres.png|Staring at the End 11x14CallieTorres.png|The Distance 11x15CallieTorres.png|I Feel the Earth Move 11x16CallieTorres.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x17CallieTorres.png|With or Without You 11x18CallieTorres.png|When I Grow Up 11x19CallieTorres.png|Crazy Love 11x20CallieTorres.png|One Flight Down 11x22CallieTorres.png|She's Leaving Home 11x23CallieTorres.png|Time Stops 11x24CallieTorres.png|You're My Home 12x01CallieTorres.png|Sledgehammer 12x02CallieTorres.png|Walking Tall 12x03CallieTorres.png|I Choose You 12x04CallieTorres.png|Old Time Rock and Roll 12x05CallieTorres.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 12x06CallieTorres.png|The Me Nobody Knows 12x07CallieTorres.png|Something Against You 12x08CallieTorres.png|Things We Lost in the Fire 12x09CallieTorres.png|The Sound of Silence 12x10CallieTorres.png|All I Want is You 12x11CallieTorres.png|Unbreak My Heart 12x12CallieTorres.png|My Next Life 12x13CallieTorres.png|All Eyez on Me 12x14CallieTorres.png|Odd Man Out 12x15CallieTorres.png|I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x16CallieTorres.png|When It Hurts So Bad 12x17CallieTorres.png|I Wear the Face 12x18CallieTorres.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line 12x19CallieTorres.png|It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x20CallieTorres.png|Trigger Happy 12x21CallieTorres.png|You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side 12x22CallieTorres.png|Mama Tried 12x23CallieTorres.png|At Last 12x24CallieTorres.png|Family Affair Episode Stills Season 2 2x22-7.jpg 2x27-28.jpg 2x27-33.jpg 2x27-34.jpg Season 3 3x01-7.jpg 3x02-1.jpg 3x02-2.jpg 3x02-7.jpg 3x02-30.jpg 3x06-8.jpg 3x06-11.jpg 3x11-3.jpg 3x11-4.jpg 3x11-9.jpg 3x11-11.jpg 3x11-12.jpg 3x11-14.jpg 3x12-7.jpg 3x13-6.jpg 3x13-18.jpg 3x13-19.jpg 3x13-20.jpg 3x13-21.jpg 3x13-23.jpg 3x15-2.jpg 3x15-3.jpg 3x15-4.jpg 3x15-6.jpg 3x15-8.jpg 3x15-9.jpg 3x15-11.jpg 3x15-12.jpg 3x15-13.jpg 3x15-14.jpg 3x18-26.jpg 3x18-24.jpg 3x18-23.jpg 3x19-12.jpg 3x19-11.jpg 3x19-8.jpg 3x19-7.jpg 3x19-4.jpg 3x19-3.jpg 3x19-1.jpg 3x20-17.jpg 3x20-16.jpg 3x22-1.jpg 3x22-2.jpg 3x22-7.jpg 3x22-8.jpg 3x22-9.jpg 3x22-10.jpg 3x22-11.jpg 3x22-12.jpg 3x22-16.jpg 3x24-15.jpg 3x24-35.jpg 3x25-9.jpg 3x25-10.jpg 3x25-16.jpg 3x25-17.jpg 3x25-18.jpg 3x25-24.jpg 3x25-25.jpg 3x25-26.jpg 3x25-27.jpg Season 4 4x01-6.jpg 4x01-8.jpg 4x01-20.jpg 4x02-11.jpg 4x02-13.jpg 4x09-1.jpg 4x13-2.jpg 4x13-63.jpg 4x13-64.jpg 4x13-66.jpg 4x13-75.jpg 4x14-7.jpg 4x14-8.jpg 4x14-9.jpg 4x16-1.jpg 4x16-3.jpg 4x16-11.jpg 4x16-12.jpg 4x16-13.jpg 4x16-14.jpg 4x16-5.jpg 4x17-10.jpg 4x17-11.jpg 4x17-12.jpg 4x17-13.jpg 4x17-14.jpg 4x17-15.jpg 4x17-16.jpg 4x17-18.jpg 4x17-19.jpg 4x17-20.jpg 4x17-21.jpg Season 5 5x01-32.jpg 5x01-35.jpg 5x01-39.jpg 5x01-42.jpg 5x01-43.jpg 5x01-45.jpg 5x01-46.jpg 5x01-50.jpg 5x01-51.jpg 5x01-52.jpg 5x08-5.jpg 5x08-7.jpg 5x08-8.jpg 5x08-9.jpg 5x08-10.jpg 5x08-29.jpg 5x08-32.jpg 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-35.jpg 5x08-36.jpg 5x13-2.jpg 5x13-6.jpg 5x14-19.jpg 5x14-20.jpg 5x14-22.jpg 5x15-12.jpg 5x15-13.jpg 5x15-14.jpg 5x15-27.jpg 5x15-28.jpg 5x16-8.jpg 5x16-9.jpg 5x16-14.jpg 5x19-5.jpg 5x20-5.jpg 5x20-7.jpg 5x20-31.jpg 5x20-36.jpg 5x22-10.jpg 5x22-11.jpg 5x22-33.jpg 5x22-46.jpg 5x22-61.jpg 5x24-12.jpg 5x24-19.jpg 5x24-21.jpg 5x24-23.jpg 5x24-30.jpg 5x24-32.jpg 5x24-38.jpg 5x24-43.jpg 5x24-48.jpg 5x24-50.jpg 5x24-52.jpg 5x24-56.jpg Season 6 6x01-22.jpg 6x02-1.jpg 6x02-18.jpg 6x05-4.jpg 6x05-5.jpg 6x05-10.jpg 6x07-2.jpg 6x07-13.jpg 6x08-7.jpg 6x08-10.jpg 6x08-14.jpg 6x08-15.jpg 6x08-18.jpg 6x08-24.jpg 6x08-26.jpg 6x11-1.jpg 6x11-6.jpg 6x11-7.jpg 6x11-17.jpg 6x11-21.jpg 6x14-6.jpg 6x14-7.jpg 6x14-16.jpg 6x19-4.jpg 6x19-5.jpg 6x23-10.jpg 6x23-12.jpg 6x23-13.jpg 6x23-17.jpg 6x24-6.jpg Season 7 7x01-9.jpg 7x01-13.jpg 7x01-14.jpg 7x01-38.jpg 7x01-48.jpg 7x05-1.jpg 7x05-3.jpg 7x06-6.jpg 7x06-11.jpg 7x06-13.jpg 7x06-14.jpg 7x06-19.jpg 7x06-20.jpg 7x06-26.jpg 7x06-31.jpg 7x06-34.jpg 7x06-37.jpg 7x07-4.jpg 7x07-7.jpg 7x07-16.jpg 7x07-17.jpg 7x08-13.jpg 7x08-9.jpg 7x08-14.jpg 7x09-3.jpg 7x09-4.jpg 7x09-5.jpg 7x09-12.jpg 7x09-15.jpg 7x09-16.jpg 7x09-17.jpg 7x11-6.jpg 7x11-9.jpg 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-12.jpg 7x12-2.jpg 7x12-3.jpg 7x12-12.jpg 7x12-15.jpg 7x13-1.jpg 7x13-2.jpg 7x13-3.jpg 7x13-4.jpg 7x13-10.jpg 7x13-15.jpg 7x13-16.jpg 7x13-17.jpg 7x13-21.jpg 7x13-23.jpg 7x16-8.png 7x16-11.jpg 7x17-5.jpg 7x18-5.jpg 7x18-6.jpg 7x18-7.jpg 7x18-9.jpg 7x18-11.jpg 7x18-13.jpg 7x18-14.jpg 7x18-15.jpg 7x18-16.jpg 7x18-17.jpg 7x18-18.jpg 7x18-19.jpg 7x19-2.png 7x19-4.jpg 7x19-5.jpg 7x19-6.jpg 7x19-7.jpg 7x20-10.jpg 7x20-11.jpg 7x20-12.jpg 7x20-15.jpg 7x20-17.jpg 7x20-19.jpg 7x20-6.png 7x20-7.png 7x20-8.png 7x20-20.jpg 7x20-21.png Season 8 8x01-12.jpg 8x02-2.png 8x05-1.png 8x05-10.png 8x05-12.jpg 8x05-17.jpg 8x05-18.jpg 8x05-6.png 8x06-11.jpg 8x06-2.png 8x06-3.png 8x06-4.png 8x06-5.png 8x06-6.png 8x06-9.jpg 8x07-12.jpg 8x07-15.jpg 8x08-1.png 8x08-13.jpg 8x08-15.jpg 8x08-6.png 8x08-7.png 8x11-1.png 8x11-10.jpg 8x11-11.jpg 8x11-15.jpg 8x11-17.jpg 8x11-9.jpg 8x13-11.png 8x13-26.jpg 8x13-27.jpg 8x13-30.jpg 8x13-6.png 8x13-8.png 8x13-9.png 8x13-34.jpg 8x14-10.jpg 8x14-11.jpg 8x14-12.jpg 8x14-3.png 8x14-6.png 8x14-7.jpg 8x14-8.jpg 8x14-9.jpg 8x19-4.jpg 8x19-8.jpg 8x19-9.jpg 8x19-13.jpg 8x19-15.jpg 8x19-16.jpg 8x19-17.jpg 8x19-18.jpg 8x23-14.png 8x23-17.png 8x23-20.png 8x23-27.jpg 8x23-28.jpg 8x24-11.jpg 8x24-12.jpg 8x24-13.jpg 8x24-14.jpg Season 9 9x01-15.jpg 9x01-16.jpg 9x01-19.jpg 9x01-20.jpg 9x02-17.jpg 9x02-2.jpg 9x02-22.jpg 9x02-23.jpg 9x02-26.jpg 9x02-32.jpg 9x02-7.jpg 9x03-11.jpg 9x03-12.jpg 9x03-13.jpg 9x03-15.jpg 9x03-16.jpg 9x03-3.jpg 9x05-1.jpg 9x05-12.jpg 9x05-13.jpg 9x05-14.jpg 9x05-20.jpg 9x05-4.jpg 9x06-1.jpg 9x06-10.jpg 9x06-11.jpg 9x06-14.jpg 9x06-20.jpg 9x06-4.jpg 9x06-6.jpg 9x06-7.jpg 9x06-8.jpg 9x07-1.jpg GA-907-12.jpg 9x08-1.jpg 9x08-21.jpg 9x08-23.jpg 9x09-22.jpg 9x09-4.jpg 9x09-6.jpg 9x09-8.jpg 9x11-14.jpg 9x11-2.jpg 9x11-24.jpg 9x11-29.jpg 9x11-5.jpg 9x11-7.jpg 9x16-14.jpg 9x16-2.jpg 9x16-5.jpg 9x16-6.jpg 9x17-5.jpg 9x17-6.jpg 9x17new-7.jpg 9x17new-9.jpg 9x18-17.jpg 9x18-19.jpg 9x18-2.jpg 9x18-21.jpg 918Promo.jpg 918Promo1.jpg 918Promo3.jpg 920Promo10.jpg 920Promo16.jpg 920Promo17.jpg 920Promo18.jpg 920Promo19.jpg 920Promo20.jpg 920Promo8.jpg 9x22-10new.jpg 9x22-12new.jpg 9x22-20new.jpg 9x22-7new.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x23-32.jpg 9x23-36.jpg 9x24-4.jpg 9x24-5.jpg Season 10 10x01-3.jpg 10x01-10.jpg 10x01-11.jpg 10x01-12.jpg 10x03-10.jpg 10x04-10.jpg 10x04-8.jpg 10x04-7.jpg 10x04-6.jpg 10x04-5.jpg 10x04-23.jpg 10x09-1.jpg 10x09-2.jpg 10x09-3.jpg 10x09-4.jpg 10x09-5.jpg 10x09-7.jpg 10x09-9.jpg 10x09-10.jpg 10x09-14.jpg 10x09-15.jpg 10x09-16.jpg 10x09-17.jpg 10x09-19.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x09-21.jpg 10x09-22.jpg 10x09-24.jpg 10x09-25.jpg 10x09-26.jpg 10x09-30.jpg 10x12-31.jpg 10x12-35.jpg 10x13-1.jpg 10x13-2.jpg 10x14-5.jpg 10x14-9.jpg 10x14-11.jpg 10x17-4.jpg 10x17-5.jpg 10x17-6.jpg 10x17-10.jpg 10x17-11.jpg 10x19-7.jpg 10x22-11.jpg 10x22-3.jpg 10x22-8.jpg 10x22-9.jpg Season 11 11x01-1.jpg 11x01-15.jpg 11x01-18.jpg 11x01-19.jpg 11x01-20.jpg 11x01-21.jpg 11x01-26.jpg 11x01-25.jpg 11x01-22.jpg 11x03-1.jpg 11x03-2.jpg 11x03-3.jpg 11x03-4.jpg 11x03-5.jpg 11x05-1.jpg 11x05-2.jpg 11x05-3.jpg 11x05-4.jpg 11x05-5.jpg 11x05-7.jpg 11x05-9.jpg 11x05-10.jpg 11x05-11.jpg 11x05-12.jpg 11x05-13.jpg 11x05-14.jpg 11x05-15.jpg 11x06-4.jpg 11x06-15.jpg 11x06-16.jpg 11x06-18.jpg 11x06-19.jpg 11x06-20.jpg 11x07-5.jpg 11x07-6.jpg 11x07-12.jpg 11x08-4.jpg 11x08-5.jpg 11x10-1.jpg 11x10-2.jpg 11x10-3.jpg 11x10-5.jpg 11x15-3.jpg 11x15-1.jpg 11x18-11.jpg 11x18-12.jpg 11x18-13.jpg 11x18-14.jpg 11x18-15.jpg 11x18-16.jpg 11x19-8.jpg 11x19-10.jpg 11x22-1.jpg 11x22-4.jpg 11x22-8.jpg 11x22-11.jpg 11x22-12.jpg 11x22-21.jpg 11x23-4.jpg 11x23-5.jpg 11x23-7.jpg 11x23-13.jpg 11x23-15.jpg 11x24-1.jpg 11x24-2.jpg 11x24-3.jpg 11x24-4.jpg 11x24-5.jpg 11x24-6.jpg 11x24-7.jpg 11x24-9.jpg 11x24-16.jpg Season 12 12x01-4.jpg 12x01-6.jpg 12x02-2.jpg 12x02-3.jpg 12x02-12.jpg 12x02-13.jpg 12x03-1.jpg 12x03-2.jpg 12x03-3.jpg 12x03-4.jpg 12x03-5.jpg 12x05-11.jpg 12x05-14.jpg 12x05-20.jpg 12x05-27.jpg 12x05-30.jpg 12x05-34.jpg 12x05-35.jpg 12x05-36.jpg 12x06-21.jpg 12x06-25.jpg 12x06-26.jpg 12x06-27.jpg 12x06-29.jpg 12x07-18.jpg 12x07-19.jpg 12x07-20.jpg 12x08-2.jpg 12x08-3.jpg 12x10-1.jpg 12x10-4.jpg 12x10-9.jpg 12x10-11.jpg 12x10-12.jpg 12x10-19.jpg 12x10-20.jpg 12x10-21.jpg 12x13-3.jpg 12x13-5.jpg 12x13-6.jpg 12x13-7.jpg 12x13-8.jpg 12x13-9.jpg 12x13-12.jpg 12x13-15.jpg 12x13-16.jpg 12x15-8.jpg 12x16-1.jpg 12x16-3.jpg 12x22-20.jpg 12x22-21.jpg 12x22-22.jpg 12x22-23.jpg 12x22-24.jpg 12x22-25.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Callie Torres) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)